The End OR Is It?
by missmaddog
Summary: Fang left... What was I supposed to do? Then my dream feels like it came real. I wake up and he isn't there. I am alone like I've been for the past 5 years. What am I going to do without him.


" I HATE THIS PLACE! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND A NORMAL LIFE!" I screamed the day they turned me into something that I'm not. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Maximum Ride. My flock Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy are so easy to target after Fang, my love, left me. I am now staying with my mom and the flock.

"So, what should we do now that Max doesn't want to come out of her room with Nudge and Angel." The Gasman said.(Long Story). Iggy didn't say anything. He was fixed on the door. There was a knock at the door and Iggy answered it. " Fang is that you. I can't tell." Iggy asked. " Yes it is. I'm sorry for leaving I just couldn't do it with Angel around. Where's Max. I need to apologize." Fang said. "She's in her room with Nudge." said Gazzy.

Fang went to my room to apologize. He opened the door and I got up. "What are you doing back here, I thought you said you needed to be away from me?" I cried. Nudge felt uncomfortable so she left. I took a step closer and started to cry.

Fang came and held me. I put my arms around him and held him close. He leaned down and kissed me. I did the same. We fell backwards on the bed still kissing each other. Fang pulled back and said" What is wrong with you and I when we kiss. We just fit together but it just feel so wrong." He kissed me again and I was already trying to take off his shirt. I'm the kind of girl who likes to go straight for it. So he didn't mind what I did. We kissed, our lives fell perfectly together until we heard something coming from outside the door.

I jumped up and kept my face firm. _**Ready for a fight, are we. Can't wait to see what the School brought for us today.**_ Said the voice, or Jeb. Either way I know someone is trying to tell me something. I step closer to the door and gestured for Fang to get down and he did.

I opened the door to see that it was an Eraser and my flock was trying to get it from going to my room. I step out and it came at a running start. I almost was run over if it hadn't been for my Raptor Vision. It ran into the wall and righted itself. It ran again and I was hit in the stomach and the ribs. I heard a horrible crack. I fell and started to gasp at how much it hurt. Fang and the flock attacked the Eraser and it flew out the window.

Nudge and Gazzy came to help me get up but it was hard to. I cried at the pain, so they sort of flew to my room. " How can we help. Please say something. Are you even trying to speak." said Nudge. Gazzy pulled on her to follow him so it was just me and Fang. "So are you really okay? I heard a terrible crack." Fang said. I answered " Fang, I think he broke my ribs. I can't breathe and it hurts if I try." I moaned and groaned because I couldn't do anything else.

It has been 3 weeks since my ribs broke but they are healed now. Now I have ONE thing on my mind. _**Him**_. I need him. I want him. I walked over to him and kissed him. Fang took my hand and we ran to his room.

My mom loves Fang a lot. So she made him a room to show it. He closed it and locked it with the new turned down machine so we could do whatever we want. Fang and I continued to kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance. He pushed us at the bed. Now he was on top of me.

I realized my shirt was taken off already and so was his. I don't wear bras because it affects my wings. So he was looking at my breasts and I grabbed his hand to pull it towards my breasts. He touched and started to caress it. I moaned as he licked it. He sucked, licked, and bit my nipple and did the same with the other one.

I pulled his hair as he was kissing my stomach until he got to the top of my jeans. I was about to stop him until he pulled my pants down and kissed my legs. I moaned. How could it feel so good to be with him after he left me.

His fingers slid into my underwear as I realized he had tried to take them off, and he succeeded with it. His head was at my heat and I felt like I was going to burst. I felt his tongue inside of me and I couldn't help but moan. He was licking and rubbing at my clit.

" I MY GOD. FANG OH. OH. OH. OH. OH. PLEASE. FUDGE." I screamed. It was so good to be with him until we heard the door knock. "One minute. Put your clothes one in my closet. Hurry." Fang got his shirt on as I finished putting on my clothes. He opened the door and someone was saying that all my flock was in the living room tied up. I stepped out and he held up a gun..

I almost was shot to death no thanks to Fang trying to fend him off. He got shot. I screamed because I felt something. I needed to stop this guy, so I ran into him and flew him out the window. I walked to the living room in pain, bleeding in the stomach. I untied the flock and fell. The last thing I remember is Gazzy running to me. I was in an Infirmary when I realized that Fang was okay. " You good. The doctor said it was a wound, that would probably leave a scar. It went real deep." Fang whispered.

After my wound healed and left a nasty scar, Fang and I were finally alone. I was picking up some of the clothes that the flock left on the ground, when Fang was lifting me to his room. He plopped me down and he fell on top of me. I grunted in pain and he took some weight off. He put his head at my neck and licked it. He did that for a while. No the flock isn't here because they wanted to sleep at a hotel, But I wasn't letting this moment go to waste. We ripped off our shirts and he was at my breasts again. Then he was at my clit. Now both of us were butt naked and afraid.

It took a long time to finally lay back in the bed and feel each other. It felt so good to feel him and I know he probably felt the same way. After 4 minutes, I was moaning as we were under and he was thrusting into me. I couldn't control myself. I loved the feeling. The next morning I was in my pajamas when I looked next to me to see my pillow. I got up to see if Fang was actually here. He wasn't, it was just a dream. As I walked to the fridge, I was going to be sick I realized that I was shot and my ribs were broken, nothing of Fang was left. Pain filled in me. I forgot that in 16 years Fang and I are supposed to meet up. I can't take it anymore. I need him back. Nudge walked into the room and looked at me.

" Max, your out of the room. I'm so happy you are up. Do you want breakfast? I can wake Iggy." Nudge babbled on. I thanked her and told her that Iggy could sleep for a couple of hours. I'll be fine. _What am I going to do without him._


End file.
